User blog:Ezekielfan22/Jamie Hoskins (Law
'Jamie Hoskins '(Brittany Snow) is the main villainess of "Influence", the Season 7 finale of Law & Order: SVU (airdate May 16, 2006). She was a popular and intelligent 16-year-old prep school student who, unlike most of her peers, refrained from the heavy sexual activity of her classmates. A year prior to the episode, Jamie was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and prescribed medication, but stopped taking them after listening to the rhetoric of Derek Lord, a rock star who was openly against psychotherapy and medications for the mentally ill under the claim that they were dangerous. Now hypersexual due to not being on her medicine, Jamie decided to have sex with her classmate Trevor Olson, whom she had a crush on. After learning that he had a policy against having sex with virgins, Jamie arranged a sexual tryst with her friends Danny Morrison and Cameron Shaw in the school bathroom. The trio was caught by a janitor and, while Danny and Cameron fled, Jamie stayed behind and tearfully claimed that the two had raped her. When the SVU detectives began suspecting Jamie was lying after talking to Danny and Cameron about how Jamie had suggested the encounter, Jamie became irate with Detective Benson and contested that she'd done nothing wrong. But Benson talked to Jamie's friend Leslie Sweeney and learned about how Jamie had told Trevor she was going to lose her virginity so they could get together. When Benson confronted Jamie with this, she tearfully revealed the truth and apologized for lying. Jamie was expelled from school along with Danny and Cameron for the tryst and, during a breakdown, Jamie crashed her car in a suicide attempt. In the process, Jamie struck and injured eight people and killed 14-year-old Elena Ramirez, though forensics showed she swerved in attempts to avoid pedestrians. When Benson tried to talk to Jamie after the accident, she had another meltdown before being taken into the ambulance. A drug test at the hospital revealed Jamie's mental illness and Jamie herself revealed how she had been convinced by Derek Lord to stop her medication after hearing a radio interview he did, claiming that psyciatric drugs were dangerous, while also speaking of how she hid her mental illness out of fear of being ostracized. Derek became heavily involved in Jamie's trial and paid for her lawyer, doing so to further his misinformed agenda. While on the stand, Jamie angrily blamed her parents for her actions, having been turned against them by Derek and convinced that they ruined her life. When ADA Casey Novak learned from Jamie's parents that she had stopped taking her medications again, the judge ordered her to be placed in the Bellevue Hospital where her medicine would given to her by force if necessary. This caused Jamie to become angry, forcing guards to drag her from the room. Once she was re-medicated, however, Jamie expressed immense remorse for all the people she had hurt and for having allowed Derek to manipulate her. She also revealed the reason she had been so convinced by Derek's arguments and why he was so against psychiatry: he had been given electroshock therapy as a teenager following a suicide attempt. In the end, Jamie was found guilty of vehicular manslaughter and more than likely placed in a residential psychiatric facility thanks to Novak suggesting she be sentenced as a juvenile. Trivia *Brittany Snow is well known for playing villainous bully Amber Von Tussle in the 2007 adaptation of Hairspray and recurring villainess Ariel Alderman on Nip/Tuck. *Brittany Snow also appeared in 2012's Would You Rather as tragic protagonist villainess Iris. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Psychotic Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested